


Three Letters From Marco

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Marco tells his sorrowful and extraordinary story at war to his dear friend, Robert.A story that shows the ups and downs Marco has been through starting from being left alone in a building to getting a hand of help from an enemy as Marco transforms his grief in three letters to his publisher friend.





	Three Letters From Marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



-Letter, 1-

"Dear Robert

Last month, I was enlisted to the war that happened in the south, and it was bunk as you know.

They sent me with few men my age to a building where our command had hidden the materials and armory in there and we were sent to secure them. It was an abandoned, dirty and huge building, we couldn't feel our toes and we almost died freezing and lack of clean air chocked our throats! But yet, the commander hadn't sent a notice so we couldn't evacuate.

 

We were four Northern soldiers and one was from the east, he was called Thomas and he had a fizzing sense of humor, he was out of the boat but yet, so unique and amazingly made us forget about what we were going through. The other three men were dull, Philipp, the older one, a smart leader, Manuel who had a strong ability of fighting with his hands! he had an amazing character, and lastly, Erik. He was born in my hometown as I was told, he was a young, handsome fellow and we enjoyed each other's company.

 

Two days passed and the commander had finally sent a notice, we surrounded Philipp who was reading the letter soundlessly with shivering hands. Manuel took the letter furiously from the older fellow's hands and read it loudly, meanwhile, Philipp deadpanned so we knew there were bad news waiting.

And there was… the commander ordered us to move to the southeast, as Manuel's tone shattered, he gathered his courage again and continued saying that three of us should evacuate the building because we lost plenty of men in the southeast and we should support the base with weapons and materials.

And as no one wanted to stay in the abandoned building, neither heading to the southeast, I volunteered to stay and the other men agreed, because that was the only option left. 

Erik gave me a bone-crashing hug before he left that I still can feel his warmth, he was a combination of a caring child and a professional sniper, and I still haven't heard anything about him sadly.

The men left, and there was me and the ghosts swirling around the coldness and emptiness of the dark building, that I stayed in for solid four days with only water and a piece of bread, I almost died, not because of hunger neither cold, I almost died of loneliness that I thought I've lost my accent,and my voice too!

-Letter, 2-

I was leaning against the wall with my machine gun in my lap; my eyelids were getting heavy so I thought to myself, what would happen if I slept for few hours?  
And there, the bad news came knocking the door, and! The walls of the building. The enemies threw a missile and the building almost collapsed.

I was unconscious when I woke up, as the realization dawned on my features when I completely had lost the ability of moving my legs, I was scared that I lost them, but as I raised my head up, i saw a huge rock chap-fallen on my two legs, I couldn't take it off that I felt hopeless and done.

And therefore, I heard voices coming from the ground-floor, getting closer and closer, I almost cried, when I knew there was nothing in hand, I shook my body to the right and left, hopelessly trying to free myself, and then, I saw my machine gun not far away from my hand.

With few, pathetic attempts, I caught it and I placed it behind a rock that was near my head that almost broke my face in half if i was dew centimeters closer to the left .

I heard footsteps, slowly moving. I knew it was just one man so I prayed that I'd get him, I closed my eyes, pretended to be dead which I was, but from the inside.  
The footsteps stopped, I felt piercing eyes on my body even though I couldn't see. The man came to me, stood right in front of my head and halted there, I took advantage of the silence so I grabbed his legs with my hands that I made the man fall on the ground, he moaned loudly so I grabbed my machine gun readily and pointed it at him, as he was laying near my legs

 

Dust was covering my face that I felt jealous of how well-dressed and clean-faced he was, he was looking at me coldly that I felt more pissed-off and angry at him, so the trigger was launched but there was no sound of a bullet neither 'A bullet'. The machine gun was empty and I felt my face turning purple, I couldn't breathe.

I threw the gun and buried my face in my two hands… and I burst, crying my heart out, wailing loudly. I screamed out the pain, I screamed out the hunger and I screamed out the emptiness, those bitter days influenced on me emotionally and mentally that I cried for 10 minutes and the man stood still, not making a move.  
After minutes of relief, I calmed but I couldn't move my hands from my face, I was ashamed, that he'd tell his colleagues about my story right after he kill me or he might laugh at me, and that he'd think how brittle the men are here, that I distorted a reputation of a whole country, my country! 

 

My heart shattered, so I gathered strength and pulled my hands away, deadpanned with dry tears on my pale face.

I flashed a glance at him, he was kneeling next to me with his hands in his lap, surrounding his helmet. I, for a slight second thought that I was dead and he was saying prayers on my dead body and asking for forgiveness. Until his gaze on me assured that I wasn't, yet.

We exchanged looks, not knowing how much time we spent, he had those black, piercing eyes, light skin and he seemed so young but also so calm and mysterious, he didn't say anything that I thought he was tongue-tied but abruptly, he stood up, threw his helmet on the ground and tried to push the rock away, I couldn't believe my eyes.

 

He turned his face at me, added a reassuring smile and somehow I knew what he asked me to do, to suck it up. I tightened my grip and bit my lower lip as I felt the heavy weight of the rock fading but causing pain to my legs.

I let out a scream from my dry throat, I let out the voice that had been lodged out and I was in pain. I was breathing sharply as a warm tear rolled over my dusty cheek. He came to me, knelt and placed his hand under my head, and as strange as this might sound to you, my dear friend, he brushed my hair with his fingers and patted on my cheek, and I felt better; because that's all I needed, human love.

 

-Letter, 3-

Robert, I was startled and scared all in once! I was warm and cold and I was hungry and full and everything was black and white, an enemy cared about me the same way my mom did when I had flu, an enemy took care of his enemy! How strange that sounds! 

Anyway, I expected everything from him, that I even thought he'd press a kiss on my forehead and sing me goodnight songs. He took off his jacket, and he took mine off, I trusted him, more than I trusted anyone else. He threw my jacket away and shoved my hopeless hands in his jacket, that brown jacket I hated to see in every street and i'd raise my gun to the whoever who worn it, was now covering my body. So his friends wouldn't think I'm their enemy.

It was loose and velvet on my skin, and I gasped when he held me up, surrounding his hands around my back and under my neck, I didn't speak a word, because for once, I felt comfortable and secure, warm and trusted.

 

My dear friend, he pulled me closer to his chest, and I buried my face there, scenting his smell, heating up in his warmth, he didn't care. As we moved, took the stairs and went to the ground-floor where his fellows were, I didn't show my face, and he hadn't spoken a single word, he just nodded to them and we were out.  
I didn't care about the armory there, the weapons I was supposed to guard neither my friends who hadn't asked about me for four solid days! I felt sad that I trusted the enemy and not in my friends, ever again.

 

As the sunshine hit the back of my head, I looked at the light, gray skies with tearing eyes, and I asked myself why that happened, why are we causing pain to innocent people, and why are we hurting ourselves? I could've met him; I could've met that man in a different time where I wouldn't call him an 'enemy'. A friend maybe or even a lover! Because I fell for him, and it feels strange, Robert! I haven't experienced such thing like that before! 

 

After we got out and met the sun, he started to run like an Olympic champion, so I buried my face in his chest again, I clearly still can hear the sound of his breathing, steady and swift, as the warmth of Erik's hug and the sound of his heartbeat, I can clearly remember those and I'll never forget about them.

 

I didn't know how much time he spent running, but he stopped, pushed a door with his leg and as it seemed, it was a small house he knew about, he went in with my weak body between his hands, threw me carefully on a soft surface which was a bed, and as he knelt next to it, my heart skipped a beat so I looked at him with piercing eyes to show that man I still had the balls to peeling the flesh out of his bones, but my expression softened the moment he smiled and nodded, I didn't understand.

 

He simply patted on my forehead and supported his hands against the bed and got up, with no jacket and helmet, without saying a word. He turned his back at me when he knew that his job was done and made sure that I'll be fine, so he took his way out and closed the door behind…

 

And that's how I made it alive, Robert. It's been a month and the war is over now, I want to look for him, and I want to thank him, I want to know if Erik had made it or not, but as I can still feel his warmth, I know that he's still here.

And guess what I still have, the enemy's jacket.

Robert, thank you, dear friend for asking about my story, I want you to publish it in your newspaper so I can meet those two again".

All the love

Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this :)  
> find me on [Tumblr](https://agueroh.tumblr.com)


End file.
